tdse1fandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama Superstar Express Wiki
Welcome to Total Drama Superstar Express Wiki! With all your favorites & new people! You can read about it [http://tdse1.wikia.com/wiki/Information here.] Eliimination Teams(None) Golden Swords: Duncan Gwen Maddie Geoff Bessi Courtney Bridgette Kari Alexia Kelsey Steven Kasey Keith Jessi Dwayne Kassi Dominque Total Drama Superstar Express Episode 1: Returning to Total Drama? Chris.M: Welcome back campers with more Total Drama! Gwen: Shut it Chris! Kelsey: Yah, we don't wanna hear that bullcrap aagin! Chris.M: ok...then... Duncan: I don't like quietness! Keith: I'm impatient! Tell us the teams! Steven: Yah! *Steven: I hope i'm on Keith & Dwayne's team. We are a trio! *Gwen: Anybody but Heather, Anybody but Heather, Please! Chris.M: Well Duncan's the first team captain, & Since Beth's not here, Kelsey, Your 2nd team captain! Kelsey: Yes! Woot! Chris.M: Duncan, you go first, & pick a girl like the way we did in TDA. Duncan: I pick...Gwen! Gwen: -smiles & stands next to Duncan *Courtney: -gasps- He chose Gwen instead of me?! I'm gonna call my lawyers about this! *Duncan: I would've chose Courtney first, But i had to get Gwen on my team before Kelsey got her! Ki Ki: Wow...like anyone didn't see that coming! Kelsey: I pick Steven Steven: Al right. Ok.-walks over- Chris.M: Duncan you're up! Duncan: Chris! Chris.G: ok! -walks over- Kelsey: Kasey! Kasey: Yay! Chris.M: I'm just Fing with y'all, i got to pick teams & they are: Bronze Daggers: Duncan Gwen Chris.G Maddie Geoff Bessi Alejandro Courtney Bridgette Kari Alexia Silver Stones: Kelsey Steven Kasey Keith Jessi Dwayne Kassi Heather Ki Ki Heidi Dominque Chris.M: Sorry but two of you have to go so, vote & it goes for 1 a team! *Courtney: She ain't gonna make it far on the ground kissing! *Alexia: Sorry girl! You gotta go! *Duncan: Dude, we cool & all, but you're not gonna win! Chris.M: Now, the chocolate chip cookies & milk go to, Duncan, Alexia, Kari, Courtney, Bridgette, Gwen, Chris, Geoff & Bessi! Chris.M: It's down to Alejandro, & Maddie.....The final marshmellow goes to Maddie! Alejandro: WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Duncan: WTF? Why is Alejandro going? Bridgette: Yah? Chris.M: Cause most of you voted him off, now go on so the other team can come! *Keith: Outta here! *Ki Ki: I'm queen B-i-t-c-h around here! *Heather: You had your chance. Let others have theirs! *Dwayne: Bitch leave now! *Dominque: Haha! So-going-down! Chris.M: Marshmellows go to, Kassi, Dwayna, Heidi, Ki Ki, Dominque, Jessi, Kasey, Keith, Steven & Kelsey! Heather: What?!!! This isn't fair! I believe Dwayne Should go! Chris.M: Sorry. Now, Get out! Heather: -mumbels & walks to the door- Chris.M Stay turned for more Total Drama Superstar Express! Total Drama Superstar Express Episode 2: A harder chioce Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama Superstar Express! Gwen Oh goody. Kelsey: Well what's the challenge? *Kelsey: I bet whatever challenge this is, i can beat! ???: -Grabs Keith & Gwen while other aren't looking- Gwen & Keith: Ahhhhhhh! Duncan: Oh no! Courtney: Haha! Ki Ki: You really have beef with her don't you? Kasey: Yah, you can't stop makin enemies! ???: -Grabs Heidi- Heidi: Help! Steven: -pumbles the mystery person & grabs Heidi- Heidi: Thanks! Steven: No problem! *Geoff: He's a show off. ???: -grabs everyone except Duncan, Kassi, & Geoff- Kassi: Hey! Were is everyone? Geoff: Yah, they all dissa-- ???: -Grabs Geoff- Duncan: Geoff? Kassi: Now idk about this...i see him! Duncan: Who? Kassi: The guy who took everyone! -Kassi fights the mystery person & loses & he takes her- ???: I'm chris! Chris: Ok Bronze Daggers win it! Bronze Daggers: -Cheers- *Bridgette: I love that we won! *Geoff:I feel like kissin someone *Bridgette & Geoff: -making out- Chris: The marshmellows go to...Kassi, Jessi, & Kelsey! Kelsey: Thanks! Chris: Steven, Kasey, Keith, & Dwayne! Dwayne: Haha! Chris: Dominque... Dominque: -goes to bed- Chris: Jessi... Jessi: Oh, yay! Chris: Down to 2 people, Ki Ki, & Heidi.......................Heidi..... Heidi: ? Chris: Gotta go! Heidi: What????? Ok, i'll go, fine! This is retarded anyways! Chris: Stay tuned for the- Kelsey: -Stabs Chris in the back- Shut up! Chris: Ok...-passes out- TDSE Eps 3: I crave you! Chris: Wel-- Courtney: SHUT DA F--K UP!!!!!!!! -Beats Chris with a wooden stick- Chris: Owww! Bitch! Courtney: WHAT?!!!!!!!! Chris: Nothing... Gwen: Get on with it! Bridgette: WTF?!!!! Gwen: What? Chris, Maddie's Bf said he wants my pussy. Gwen & Duncan: O_O WTF? Why? Bridgette: IDFK! Chris G: -lickes Bridgette's middle pants part- Bridgette: F--kin homo! Maddie: O_O WHO THE HELL YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKIN TO?!!!!!! Bridgette: Your man-slut! Maddie: Bitch! STFU!! Kassi: Hey, Hey, HEY!! Break it up! -If you don't want to hera about sex, skip this till you see that put "Enter x2" betwwen an empty space- Chris: This challenge you have to f--k! Everyone: O_O Geoff: But there are like 12 other girls Then have a threesome, or lezbian sex! Gwen Kassi, Jessi, & Bridgette: O_O Courtney: Well, I'm f--kin Duncan! Duncan: O_O Enter x2 Chris: Joking! Heidi, Hetaher, & Alejandro voted who they wanted to win & to vote off & the winners are... The Bronze Daggers! Bronze Daggers: -cheers- Chris: Silver Stones, vote! *Kelsey: Bitch! *Dwayne: Assh--e! *Kassi: No one wants you here! *Steven: No skin off my bones. Kassi Chris: Dominque, Dwayne, Steven, Kasey, & Keith! Ki Ki & Kassi, Kassi stays! Ki Ki: What?!!! Chris: Bye! Ki Ki: -Calls her mom crying- Kasey: OMG! Ki Ki never cryies! -goes to Ki Ki- You ok? Ki Ki: Yea...just fine. TDSE EPS 4: Geoff, or Chris? Chris: Since i just gonna get to the challenge, you have to know the other person into the water. Here's who you're going against Duncan vs. Kelsey Gwen vs. Steven Chris vs. Kasey Maddie vs. Keith Geoff vs. Jessi Bessi vs. Dwayne Courtney vs. Kassi & Bridgette vs. Dominque Chris: Kari & Alexia, you can just watch! 10 minutes later... Winners: Kelsey Gwen Chris Maddie Jessi Bessi Courtney & Dominque Chris: Well it's a tie, so were gonna put Geoff up vs. Chris to break the tie! Geoff vs. Chris Geoff: You're gonna pay for what you did to my Bridge! Chris.G: Yea right i can beat you obviously Chris: Start! -Geoff smacks him upside the head with the stick & Chris falls- Chris: The Silver Stones win! *Courtney: At least we can keep on winning! Atleast we didn't keep Heather, or she would made us lose by now. *Bridgette: That's what Chris gets. I hope they vote him off. *Geoff: Hahaha! & i'll beat his stupid brainiac head again! *Maddie: I hope they don't vote Chris off. *Chris.G: This will not be my last nigh, i know it! Chris: I'm just gonna stay....That Chris is eliminated! Maddie: No!!!!!!!!! Chris.G: -runs to bus- I'm just gonna go. Bye! Chris: Stay tuned.... TDSE Ep 5: Merging Questions!